The invention relates to automatic machines for packaging articles into boxes.
Said boxes are usually made of cardboard or paperboard and are arranged, in a flat folded configuration, in a magazine of the machine, from which they are picked up one by one and erected.
In particular, the invention relates to the operation group aimed at receiving the erected boxes and at conveying them through various stations, in which articles, possible additional elements, are introduced therein, and then the boxes are closed to be delivered in a zone corresponding to a discharge station.